1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe chamfering device, and more particularly to a pipe chamfering device which is capable of forming a weld root with an even thickness at an opening of a non-circular pipe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the strength of welded connections between metal pipes and to improve the penetrating ability of the welding materials, it is necessary to perform a chamfering process to the pipe metal to form a weld root on the opening edge of the metal pipe.
Typical pipe chamfering devices (such as disclosed in Taiwan design patent No. M317897) comprise a cutting tool on a rotating plate, with rotation provided by the rotating plate. The cutting tool is driven to chamfer the pipe opening of the metal pipe.
However, the above-mentioned pipe chamfering device has the cutting tool placed directly on the rotating plate and driven directly by the rotating plate. Therefore, when the pipe opening of the metal pipe is not circular, the weld root formed by the chamfering process may have an uneven thickness even if the pipe opening is pre-processed for a shape that is more circular, with the result that the penetrating ability of the welding materials and the strength of the welded connection are both affected.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a pipe chamfering device to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.